Poetry
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Gray can write poetry. Who knew?


**Poetry**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Gray can write poetry. Who knew?

* * *

 **Poetry (Rated M for graphic content; yaoi)**

Natsu was furious as he walked into the guild, a crumpled up piece of paper in his hand. How could gray be so—so—so—GAAH!

"Um…are you okay, Natsu? Your face is really red. Are you getting sick or something?" asked a concerned Lucy, who was currently working on her new novel.

Lucy's only answer was a piece of paper being thrust into her face as a raging Natsu shook it in front of her. She took it carefully. "What's this?"

"It's from Gray! Read it!" he demanded angrily.

"Okay," said Lucy and she started to read off the paper she held. Her face grew paler and paler the more she read. She cleared her throat after she was finished. "Are…you sure he wrote this?"

"Am I sure?! AM I SURE?! Of course I'm sure! Can you believe the nerve of him?!"

"Well, it's not that bad," Lucy replied meekly, trying to calm down her best friend.

"NOT THAT BAD?! Did you even read it?!"

"I read it!" Lucy answered quickly, a blush staining her cheeks.

Natsu was about ready to pull his hair out. All he'd asked was for Gray to do something thoughtful. Like walking in the park, strolling along the beach, stargazing, picking flowers, writing poetry—that's where everything had gone wrong. He wished he'd never even mentioned the idea to his lover.

But there was nothing he could do about it now. Taking the poem away from Lucy, he read it over to see if he'd overreacted.

* * *

 _Some may say that our love_

 _Is as unreasonable as_

 _Making out in public._

 _Between us, however,_

 _It's as thriving as_

 _Our overactive libidos._

 _You either come hard_

 _Or just scream in completion._

 _Romance can be difficult_

 _When both of us are_

 _Ravenous for physical pleasure._

 _Sad though it may be_

 _Fucking you does appear_

 _More satisfying._

 _It's not fact; it's truth._

 _Sometimes._

 _Thrusting into you_

 _Over and over_

 _Hasn't helped me_

 _Find a solution for_

 _Why I love you._

 _I do, Natsu._

 _I can say one thing:_

 _You are hot._

 _I can only go so far_

 _Before I rip off your clothes_

 _Toss you onto the bed_

 _And nip and suck every inch of you._

 _And when I'm finished,_

 _You find yourself wallowing,_

 _Trapped beneath me_

 _And my gratifying fingers._

 _Nevertheless,_

 _Every so often,_

 _You push yourself down on me._

 _Impaling yourself through the_

 _Entrance of our pleasure._

 _There is nothing more erotic._

 _Whether you choose to_

 _Buck or not is your decision alone._

 _But if you do,_

 _I pant, you moan_

 _You whimper, I groan._

 _Taking you over and over._

 _And when you reach your climax,_

 _You scream my name._

 _You cum all over us_

 _And that is most precious to me._

 _I collapse._

 _We breathe hard_

 _As we should._

 _Love, romance,_

 _Even making love,_

 _Is a part of our whole._

 _I'm waiting for you always_

 _So I can love you once more._

* * *

No. It was still vulgar. Natsu didn't even know Gray could write something like this! What on earth was he thinking?! Was he even thinking at all?! Did someone slip something into his fucking ice cream or what?!

The sound of the door opening behind him drew him from his thoughts. He turned to see who it was…and gaped.

Gray stood before him with a devilish smirk on his face. "I take it you got my poem?" he inquired.

Natsu gaped like a fish for a few minutes before he responded. "Yes, you stupid ice for brains! How could you write something like that?!" Natsu demanded.

"But Natsu, it's all true," Gray claimed with mock innocence. He knew he was teasing Natsu badly, if his reddening face was any indication.

"Gray!"

"Natsu—"

"Forget what I said about writing me poetry!" Natsu screamed, growing quite hysterical. "I never want you to write poetry again! Especially for me!"

Gray smirked. He didn't think his poem would get Natsu _this_ riled up. Perhaps he could use it to his advantage. "I'm sorry, Natsu. Would you like me to take you to dinner as an apology?"

Natsu calmed immediately at the thought. Well, having dinner was safe. "Okay. But no more poetry," he warned.

"Sure thing."

"Where are we going for dinner anyway?" Natsu asked cutely.

"The park. We're going to have a nice, romantic picnic in the park." Natsu beamed with enthusiasm. "That way I can serenade you with some love songs I've written for you. Don't worry, Natsu. They're nothing _too_ graphic," Gray replied with a flirtatious wink.

Natsu gasped. "Oh, hell no!" he screamed as he tried to run away. Gray caught him, lifted him up, and threw him over his shoulder. Natsu struggled to get free. "Put me down you perverted freak of nature!"

"Bye, Lucy," said Gray. "We'll see you later."

Lucy watched as Natsu and Gray left the guild in one of the weirdest ways possible. Well, that was weird. She wondered what would happen if she asked Loke to write _her_ some poetry.

There was only one way to find out.

"Loke!"

* * *

 **End**


End file.
